The IceWings
Deep into the Mountain Sound The IceWings The Cold ❄ The Proud | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Characteristics An average IceWing. Appearances IceWings are usually pale blue colors, ranging from white to silver to pale alice blue. Some IceWings even have a green tinge to their scales. Like SeaWings, they can have unique coloring, and on rare occasions they may also have pale lavender or pale pink scales. Eye colors may be black, gray, or blue eyes and have forked tongues and blue blood. On the back of their heads, instead of normal dragon horns, IceWings have long, sharp ice spikes. Their claws are probably the sharpest of all species of dragon so that they may grip ice and their tails are whiplike and long. IceWings are sleek and swift due to their small appetites and frozen scales, and are able to fly faster than other species, though not as fast as the SkyWings. Abilities As their name implies, IceWings are able to survive in freezing temperatures and have strong scales that give off a deep chill. Perhaps what lethalizes the IceWings is their frostbreath, which can cause a dragon's limb to freeze off entirely or cause life-threatening hypothermic effects. Oddly enough, IceWings are able to withstand bright light. Personalities IceWings typically believe themselves to be superior to other species and because of that, they have a well-ordered society consisting of "Circles." Dragons in the highest Circle lives in the palace and usually consists of the IceWing Royal Family, while dragons in the lowest Circle live on the Kingdom's outskirts or not in the Kingdom at all. Due to historical events, the IceWings have a strong hatred for the NightWings and the hybrids between their Tribes. Hybrids are typically rejected unless they are related to the IceWing Royalty, but are usually not allowed to become Queen or King to keep the bloodline pure. Rules I. Respect This applies to everyone in this group. Respect everyone, be them new or old, queens or soldiers. If your OC is declined, don't harass the person that declined you. And don't disrespect someone because of their race, sexuality or religion. Bullying is not tolerated here, either- it'll be dealt with swiftly and harshly. II. OP Characters Ah yes, the Mary Sue. If your OC is obviously a Mary Sue, it will be declined immediately. We will not accept your IceWing/NightWing/RainWing animus assassin princess, no matter who you are. Unbalanced characters aren't tolerated, either. III. Special Dragons There is a rule for five hybrids per tribe and one animus per tribe. Each tribe the hybrid belongs to takes the point. No exceptions will be made. We regulate these types of dragons strictly as roleplay is way better without an animus hybrid princess crashing in. Your OC can be normal, like the rest of us. IV. Drama Try your best to keep drama to a minimum. Drama would also count as venting in the comments about how you're 'suicidal', 'depressed', or how 'your girlfriend/boyfriend broke up with you' or harassing people because they said something you disagree with. V. Plots Don't start a plot without submitting a plot form or discussing it with an authority (Queen, Heir, etc.). If it is a war plot, both sides will need to agree on the event. VI. High Ranks Royalty for our tribe is currently closed, unless anyone in royalty announces a dragonet adopt, or chooses to adopt your OC. If your form asks for the rank of royalty it will be declined. Asking for high ranks such as 1st circle is not preferred, either. Hierarchy Royalty Queen ❄1/1❄ This rank is currently closed. The Queen is the female ruler of the tribe, and as tradition has always held, must be female, a purebred of her tribe, and a biological relative of the previous queen (however, in Pyrrhian history, there have been exceptions). She has full command of her tribe and can be challenged by her daughters, nieces or sisters, however she is able to decline. Usually, a queen is married to the king, and is allowed to give him as much power as she wishes for him to have. Queen Khione is not accepting any challenges. King ❄1/1❄ This rank is currently closed. The King is the spouse of the Queen, and does not have as much power as she does, however he usually does lead the army during times of war. Typically, the king is male. In the case that the queen dies before he dies, he will take up the place of a noble or general with the title of "Ex-King." Princes/Princesses ❄2/10❄ This rank is currently closed. Princesses are the daughters of the queen, and if they are closely related to her, are able to challenge for the throne in a battle to the death. Typically the eldest princess is the one that wields more power, however it is all a matter of the queen's favoritism. However, adopted children are not allowed to challenge for the throne. The queen's favorites are generally prepared from an early age to become queen. Princes, however, are typically the most ignored children of the queen. They are powerless and when grown, will usually act as a high general, working under the king. They cannot challenge for the throne and oddly, are given more free reign than the daughters are. When old enough, princes will often be married off to nobles. Nobility Royal Guard ❄0/10❄ This rank is open for tryouts and non-royal dragonets may pick this as a potential occupation. The royal guards are the Royal Family's personal guards, and will risk their lives for the safety of the Queen's relatives. If they fail to do their jobs punishment is imminent. Royal guards are often picked out among soldiers, however there have been nobles or sometimes, dragonets trained early on to become royal guards. The captain of the guards is marked with a ⚜. Nobles ❄2/25❄ This rank is open. Nobles are the wealthy IceWings that are usually given utmost respect and praise. They rarely fight and are pampered and treated well, the younger ones often scoured for potential spouses for the Queen's dragonets. Nobles are often given a say in court, however it is uncommon for them to be given high political power- they do have strong political influence, though. Assassins ❄1/5❄ This rank is open for tryouts and may be picked as a potential occupation for non-royal dragonets. Assassins are the trained killers of the IceWing tribes, used at the Royal Family and high ranks' orders. They are often sent to other tribes in attempts to kill royalty or generals, risking their own lives in the process. In some cases they will be assigned to kill dragons of their own tribes, however there is an exception for killing queens or kings. Plebeians Soldiers ❄1/∞❄ This rank is open. Soldiers are the fighters of the tribe, and for the most part, the bulk. They are sent out to the battlefield, putting their lives on the line for their tribe. The commanders rule over most of the army, while the generals rule over the commands. The king himself will take up the rank of "general of the army" during times of war. Generals are marked with ♜ and Commanders are marked with ♖. Please ask King if you would like to tryout for these two ranks. Healers ❄1/10❄ This rank is open. Healers are the dragons who care for the sick and injured of the tribe, and rarely fight on the battlefield. They use more advanced tools to care for their patients, and sometimes even perform surgeries. However, surgeries are rare, as they don't have any form of anesthetic and infection is common. The head healer oversees the work of all of the healers, while the healers-in-training are the younger dragons who are being trained in the art of medicine. Head healers are marked with a ⚘ while healers-in-training are marked with a ☤. Please see Queen Khione if you are interested in the rank of head healer. Civilians ❄0/∞❄ This rank is open. Civilians are the most common of commoners, and can be found going about their daily lives. During times of war the stronger ones are drafted into the military, however most rarely ever see battle. Their jobs can vary, and unlike other ranks they don't have any specific duties. It is rare that a civilian marries ever rises above their rank. Non-Royal Dragonets ❄2/15❄ This rank is open. Non-royal dragonets are the children of non-royal dragons, and are raised in the wingery, while unhatched non-royals are kept in the hatcheries. They are tended to by their parents, and if they don't have parents they are usually cared for by an orphanage until they grow up or are adopted. At the age of four years they begin their education and training, and this can last for several years. When they reach the age of eight years, they are allowed to pick which field they want to go into. Sometimes the more talented dragonets are picked for higher fields, such as assassins or royal guards. Students are marked with a '''✎. '''Freaks Hybrids ❄2/5❄ This rank is closed. A hybrid is a cross between two dragon tribes, rarely three. They often have odd features, such as missing natural weapons or deformities, and are usually weaker than the dragons of the tribe they belong to. It is rare that a hybrid is permitted a high rank, and most are mistreated and prevented from being in the queen's presence. Animus ❄1/1❄ This rank is closed. An animus is a rare type of dragon that can manipulate objects to do things on his or her will, however it can cost him or her their soul - making them go insane. Animuses are extremely rare, and it isn't often that one hatches. In the IceWings, traditionally, the animus uses his or her power to create a "gift" for their tribe, however in recent times this tradition has been broken. Wanted ❄1/5❄ This rank is currently closed, however through plot development it may become open. If requesting to be in the Wanted rank, your character must have committed the crime in roleplay. You'll need permission from the Queen before having the OC commit the crime. The wanted dragons are criminals, and depending on severity of the crime they will be either arrested on sight or killed on sight. Some of them can be exiles, and exiles will most certainly be killed on sight. History Lineages Royalty The late Queen Glisten was the mother of King Ragnarok and a deceased daughter. She was poisoned by a rogue assassin MudWing. King Ragnarok married Queen Freyja, and she took over in his mother's place as Queen. They had one dragonet together, Queen Snowbird. Queen Freyja was assassinated in the same way as her predecessor. Queen Snowbird was the previous IceWing queen and was the mother of the current Queen, Khione as well as several unnamed dragonets. Queen Khione, the current queen, is the mother of Princess Avalanche and the animus Prince Joffrey by King Sleet. Citizen An unnamed IceWing doctor is the father of Vordingborg and Moose. Hybrids Scarab, a SandWing, and Spectre, a deceased IceWing assassin are the parents of Amulet and her deceased siblings. Queens Beginning long ago... Queen Diamond was the mother of Prince Arctic, the father of two hybrid dragonets named Darkstalker and Whiteout by Foeslayer. She was succeeded by her neice, Queen Snowfox. Diamond was known for her cruelty and animus magic. Queen Snowfox was the mother of an unnamed IceWing queen. She was known for having a lesbian lover. 2,500 years later... Queen Freyja was the mother of Queen Snowbird by King Ragnarok. Queen Freyja was known for being a rebellious spirit that, as the only female member of the royal family, took up the throne after the previous Queen died without female heirs. She took up the throne despite only being related by marriage. Queen Snowbird was the mother of several unnamed dragonets and Queen Khione by King Boreas. She was known for establishing strong trade relations with other tribes. Queen Khione is the current queen and is married to King Sleet. By him, she is the mother of Princess Avalanche and the animus Prince Joffrey. She is known for her militaristic ways. Affiliations Applications Joining Please do not use excessive coding on your form. OC Name: Username: Gender: Desired Rank + Circle: Description: Roleplay Example: Family Members: Hybrid (closed)?: Animus (closed)?: Royal? (closed): Limitations (optional): Second+ OC OC Name: Username: Current OC(s): Gender: Brief Description: Roleplay Example( Hunting or Fighting, at least 3 sentences): Family Members: Limitations (optional): Hybrid/Animus/Royal (closed)?: We sleep until the sun goes down. Category:Tribes Category:IceWings Category:Pyrrhia